I'm All Yours
by Living in Love and Memories
Summary: Hermione falls for an unlikely someone...I stink at summaries, just read. HGFW


**September 1**

**Dear Diary,**

**Hey, it's Hermione here. I know this is cheesy, writing in a diary and all, but I feel that it helps me keep track of all my thoughts, especially with all my schoolwork. Today I became very confused. Let me explain...**

**Today is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! Hehe. I had my party al the Burrow. My parents felt very bad. Part of the reason is because I was spending my whole summer at the Burrow, they went skiing, so they missed my birthday. It's ok though, I really don't mind. We had a really great party. We had fabulous chocolate cake, courtesy of Mrs. Weasly. Wait, let me specify as to who "we" includes: me (of course), Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasly. Mr. Weasly couldn't make it, he was swamped at work. Something about evil lampshades that tried to attack you whenever you turned them on. Anyway, then the twins Ron, and Harry made me play Quidditch. Let's just say it was UGLY! **

**Then came present time. A.k.a…most-confusing-time-of-the-century! Mrs. Weasly was cleaning up downstairs, so it was just us kids up in me and Ginny's room. Ginny gave me this diary; I had been saying how I should get one for ages! Harry gave be a sturdier backpack, seeing as mine had ripped from all the books I was carrying. Thanks Harry! Ron (my boyfriend of 4 months now!) got me a pretty anklet. It was sweet. Now comes the confusing part. Neither Fred nor George had ever gotten me a birthday present as long as I knew them. Which was O.K by me, we were never that close. So then I noticed two more packages, but there was no card saying who they were from. With a confused look on my face, I opened the first one. A small firecracker went off. Surprise, surprise. Then a card floated down. It said, "Surprise! Happy Birthday- from George". I laughed. **

"**Thanks George. Now do I really want to open the next one?" I said laughingly. **

"**Yes!" said Fred. A little too quickly…now that I think about it. Anyway, I shrugged it off and cautiously opened the next gift. Inside was the most gorgeous book cover I had ever laid eyes on. It was green, and had a sort of mysterious shimmer to it. **

"**Dragon scales!" I breathed. I was in a state of shock. 3 seconds later….state of shock over. "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh ohmygosh OHMYGOSH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! It's the most stunning thing ever! How did you get this! How did you know it's my dream present!" I blurted as I practically tackled Fred to the ground in a hug. **

**Fred laughed his great laugh, hugged me back, and said, "I take it you like it? (Laughs more) Well since business is doing so well I decided that you should get something really special for your birthday. I know what you're thinking, and no I did not get this illegally." **

**I laughed. "That was weird! Are you a mind reader? First you figure out that this was the perfect gift for me, and then you read my mind again?" **

**He replied, "What can I say? I guess I just know how to read you." **

**I smiled and blushed a little. Then I looked up at him (he's really tall!) and said "Is it really that easy?" He grinned his little lopsided grin and said, "Honey, I've got news for you. You're not as mysterious as you may think."**

**Still September 1**

**Continuing of events in previous entry**

**Dear Diary, **

**That moment where we looked into each others eyes and he said that line is STILL giving me goose bumps! Oh gosh. I'm sounding like a cheap romance novel now! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! You have a boyfriend…in fact, HIS LITTLE BROTHER! o gosh o gosh o gosh. It was like he truly understood me. Like no one else ever could. Then of course Ron had to be all like "Ok, ok. Really great present Fred. Now let's move on." Stop thinking about Fred now you idiot! I'm sitting on the bed in Ginny's room writing this. A little while Ginny came in and was like, "What was _that_ all about? I saw that little 'moment' you and Fred had!" But as Ron and Fred are both her brothers, I couldn't tell her what was really going through my head. Wait, what _is_ going through my head? Now that is a good question. Fred and I are friends. Ron is my boyfriend. That's that. I think…. but Fred just seemed to see me as so much more then the bookworm-best in all her classes-Ron's girlfriend that everyone else seems to see me as. It's like 1:00 in the morning and I can't sleep. I'll write more in a little bit; I think I need some hot chocolate… **

**2:20 on September 2 morning**

**Dear Diary,**

**My life has _way_ too much drama in it. I can't even go get a cup of hot chocolate without something major happening. I'd better start from the beginning (a very good place to start! hehe. Sorry, a little Sound of Music joke there.) O.K, so I walk into the kitchen, and Fred is already there getting hot chocolate. **

**I smile and say "You couldn't sleep either?" **

**So, of course, he has to be all sexy and look at me with that deep, searching look and say, "No, I couldn't". **

**Unless I'm totally reading the signs wrong, he was thinking about us too. So I grin and make myself some hot cocoa. Suddenly, I just turn around and blurt out, "Why did you waste your money on such a great gift for me?" **

**He slowly walks up to me and brushes a strand of hair out of my face and says, "Nothing spent on you could be considered a waste." **

**And then I guess it was just so sexy and I finally realized that I like him as more then a friend, I just kissed him right on the mouth. He was shocked at first, and then we both realized it felt so right that we kept going. He deepened the kiss, and it was absolutely breathtaking. I feel bad saying this, but he was a much better kisser then I feel Ron could ever be. We snogged for about ten minutes. **

**Then he broke the kiss and whispered, "Good night" and went back to his room. Then it hit me. I had just been making out with my boyfriend's older brother. o crap. I ran upstairs and am now crying while writing this. I'm just so confused! I mean I like Ron, but I just don't feel about him like I do Fred. It feels like nothing could be as right as we are. I know what I have to do.**

**11:00 AM September 2**

**Crying in the garden**

**Dear Diary,**

**I just broke up with Ron. I knew I had to do it, it would be cruel not to, but he just looked so sad it hurt. I feel sort of relieved now. I'll write more later, Fred just came into the garden.**

**Dear Diary,**

**I have two words for you….holy shit. That boy can kiss. He came into the garden, gave me that look that I feel he saves just for me, and then we were like two of those really powerful magnets. Hehe. We started out light, and then intensified the kiss. After a little while, I slowly slid my hands over his chest and back. His hands slowly worked their way over my back and hair, and then made their way over my stomach and chest. I loved the way he made me feel so loved, safe and secure. I wished it never would've ended, but of course a stupid little gnome chose that time to come and attack my leg. I had to break the kiss and look down at the surprise attacker. **

**Fred looked down also, laughed, and said, "Hey! You'd better stay away from my girl!" Then realizing what he said, he quickly looked at me and said, "That is, if she wants to be my girl." **

**I laughed, gave him a kiss, and replied jokingly, "What do you think?" **

**He grinned said, "I think I'll be the luckiest guy in the world if you say yes." **

**_Awwwwwwwwwww!_ Isn't that like the sweetest thing ever! omg. I'm turning into a romantic! Save me! I guess that's what love does to you…OMG! Did I just say love! Shit shit shit shit! Anyway, I'll finish the story. **

**I smiled bigger than I think I have in a long time, and said "Of course. I wouldn't even dream of saying no." **

**Now it was _his_ turn to smile really big, then give me one of his fabulous kisses. Suddenly he pulled away. "Oh my gosh! What abut Ron?" He said as he slapped his head. **

"**You just now remembered? Wow. No offense honey, but you just had a REALLY slow moment." I said while trying _really_ hard not to laugh. "Don't worry, I already broke up with Ron. It wasn't working out." I continued. **

"**How is he?" **

**I replied, "He'll survive. I think he felt us growing apart anyway." **

"**So you're available now?" He asked kiddingly. **

"**No, baby. I'm not available." Fred looked incredibly saddened and confused, so I continued quickly. "I'm all yours." **


End file.
